


A night off

by whylime



Series: Our own little family [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan is such a slut for dirty talk, Fluff and Smut, I mean who isnt, Kath is like I know how to take care of a baby guys calm down, M/M, Parenthood, Phil throws cereal at Dan at one point, Smut, They fuck on the floor lol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whylime/pseuds/whylime
Summary: Dan and Phil love their new baby daughter, but they can’t NOT take advantage of Kath’s offer to take her off their hands for a night.





	A night off

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after “In the moonlight”... I just wanted to break it up because that fic was so tender and pure, while this one is smutty as hell lol.
> 
> Tumblr: @somethingelseinmymouth

**5 a.m.**

Dan wakes up to the sound of more wailing, but a quick glance to his left reveals the bed to be empty beside him. He continues to listen to his daughter’s screams until they stop completely— Phil has probably given her her bottle. Dan turns his head back into the pillow and falls asleep. 

**10 a.m.**

“I feel like my head is going to explode.”

“Migraine?” Dan looks up from his bowl of cereal to give Phil a worried glance across the dining room table. 

Phil clutches his head but quickly lowers his hands. He looks over to the bassinet between them on top of the table, where Rebecca is sleeping peacefully, her tiny hand resting on the blue stuffed bunny in her lap.

“I don’t think so, maybe a little one. It’s from lack of sleep, I’m sure of it.” 

Now Dan and Phil both look at their sleeping daughter with jealousy. Lots of love still, but also a good amount of jealousy. She is able to get all the rest she wants, which unfortunately is not equivalent to what her parents need.

“Maybe we should take my mom up on her offer,” Phil continues. He looks at Dan with a smirk, which makes his heart skip a beat despite his exhaustion.

Kath and Nigel had recently moved to a second home on the outskirts of London in order to be close to their children and grandchildren. Kath was very involved during the first two weeks of Rebecca’s life, staying over some nights and helping Dan and Phil around the house and whenever they faced a challenge with their newborn that they hadn’t been prepared for in their extensive research process before her birth. 

“Do you think it’s too soon to leave her overnight somewhere, Phil?”

On the phone recently, Kath had offered to let Rebecca stay with her for a night, to give the couple the chance to have a date night and, most importantly, a good night’s sleep. 

“It’s not just somewhere, Dan, it’s with my mother. She knows what she’s doing.” Phil stands and collects his and Dan’s cereal bowls, taking them to the kitchen sink. “I mean, she took care of me after all, and I turned out fine.”

Dan remains silent, raises his eyebrows to look at Phil with a questioning glint in his eyes.

Phil scoffs and tosses a piece of cereal at his husband from across the kitchen. It lands on his cheek and Dan watches as Phil smiles to himself as he puts the bowl away and walks back to their bedroom. 

“Your Papa is mean, Becky. Did I deserve that?” He asks the still sleeping baby. “No, I don’t think I did either. Thank you.” He pinches each of her big toes and sighs. 

**6 p.m.**

With only a few more tossed pieces of cereal and some light persuading, Phil gets Dan on board with calling Kath. She responds excitedly, and eventually they are at her and Phil’s dad’s door, Rebecca in her car seat looking around curiously. 

Kath ushers them in, and Phil places Rebecca’s massive diaper bag on the floor while Dan goes into the kitchen to place the formula on the counter. After they settle in, Rebecca in Kath’s arm, they spend about 20 minutes going over every step of the baby’s routine, even though it really just consists of pooping and eating. 

Kath listens patiently, understanding the nerves the new parents must have about their first night away from their child. She’s happy to do this for them, as she knows how important it is for new parents to have time to themselves, and to get used to being away from their child for more than a few minutes.

Phils drops down to pick Rebecca up and bounces her is his arms, giving her kisses and telling her how much he’s going to miss her. Dan comes in and coos at the smiling baby in his husband’s arms. He plays with her toes and she kicks and gurgles, eyes lighting up and making Dan not want to leave at all. 

“Okay boys, leave before she charms you two into staying over tonight as well.” Kath says as she moves to take Rebecca from Phil.

The couple gives Rebecca several more kisses as they say goodbye, and Dan can’t resist reminding Kath how to tell if her bottle temperature is just right. Kath politely ushers them out the door and into their car, holding and waving one of Rebecca’s tiny hands at them as they drive away.

After a little while on the road, Dan grasps the hand Phil isn’t using to steer and says, “I feel so weird without needing to check on her.” 

“I know, me too.” Phil says.

“But this is good for us,” Dan says. 

The truth is, the couple had not had proper sex since they brought Rebecca home. There were a few shower handjobs here and there, always given right after they had put Rebecca down for the night. But they were always too tired or too at risk of being interrupted with baby cries to relax enough to make love how they preferred. 

For Dan, six weeks is far too long to go without getting fucked. 

At the thought, Dan moves his hand to rest on Phil’s thigh. He is unable to resist the urge to lean over and kiss lightly at Phil’s ear. He runs his tongue along the lobe and breathes heavily into it.

Phil smiles, grips the steering wheel tighter, and presses his foot on the gas with much more force than he was using before. 

**6:45 p.m.**

As they stumble into their front door, Phil grabs Dan’s waist forcefully and turns him around, his chest pressing up against the opposite wall. He runs his hands up and down Dan’s chest, feeling him up and occasionally teasing his nipples. His breath tickles the back of Dan’s neck as he feels Phil’s groin press impatiently into his ass.

“You want me to fuck you real good, baby?” Phil whispers into Dan’s ear. Dan moans; he isn’t going to survive tonight if Phil wants to talk dirty. 

“Mmm, you like that, don’t you?” Phil continues.

Fine by Dan.

Phil must notice Dan’s reaction to his words, because he keeps talking, saying the nastiest things, about how good he’s going to make Dan feel and how he wants to watch Dan fall apart under him; how he wants to make Dan beg for it and then fuck him until he sees stars and can’t remember his own name.

He talks like this while grinding even harder into Dan’s ass. Eventually he slides his hands down Dan’s stomach to the front of his jeans, palming him lightly until Dan is a whimpering mess under his hands. With his dick growing impossibly harder by the second, Dan can’t take much more, and he tells Phil as such. 

Dan’s head is spinning, lost in this lust-crazed world that he only gets to visit with Phil. It’s his favorite feeling in the world, and Phil knows it.

Phil turns him around and kisses him deeply. Dan gets more and more turned on as he feels Phil lick into his mouth. He eventually starts guiding the younger further into the hallway, toward their bedroom, never breaking the heady, wet kiss.

Phil continues to kiss him as he stops just inside their open door, pressing into Dan and sliding his hands gently along his waist. Phil pulls back, just enough to whisper an “I love you” before he is kissing Dan again. Dan smiles into his mouth and moans, too far gone to respond. His chest is filling to the brim with love, lust, something, everything.

Dan begins to get impatient and grabs Phil’s collar as he sinks down to the ground. Phil follows him and lays over Dan’s body on the soft carpet floor, their kiss still not breaking despite their movements. Phil hovers over him and grinds down on Dan’s crotch, feeling their cocks rub together over their pants.

Dan tugs on Phil’s hair needingly, a sign they both know means “get on with it.” Phil raises his head and laughs, looking in disbelief from Dan’s eyes to where his head rests on the ground below them. 

“Are we doing this here?” Phil says as Dan returns his look with a mischievous one of his own. That’s apparently all the confirmation Phil needs, because he leaves Dan with one kiss before swiftly rising and hurrying over to their bedside table to grab the lube.

He hears Dan whimpering behind him in his absence, and when he turns back around, Dan is removing his clothing. Once Phil gets back to where Dan is laying on the ground, Dan is naked and reaching up for Phil. 

Phil remains standing above him and begins undoing his shirt buttons. Dan lifts up to sit on his knees and begins to palm at Phil and lower his zipper. Phil hisses as Dan pushes his jeans down and begins to mouth over Phil’s boxers.

The way Dan is looking at Phil is absolutely sinful. His eyes are wide and lust-blown as his tongue reaches out and rubs warm spit over his underwear-clad head. 

Phil growls and lowers his underwear, removing all remaining articles of clothing and tossing them until both men are naked, Dan panting at Phil from his position on the ground.

Phil lowers himself as Dan relaxes onto his back and lets out a sigh, his naked body feeling so sensitive as it rubs against the carpet. With little ceremony, Phil reaches down to run a dry finger over his sensitive hole. Dan shudders instantly at the combination of stimulation there and his neck, where Phil is mouthing messily along the most delicate part, right under his ear. 

Dan feels so lost in the sensation and anticipation of what’s to come.

Phil soon opens the cap of the lube and makes quick work of opening Dan up, being mindful of how long its been but also knowing Dan isn’t going to last through too much prep. Six weeks.

Once Phil can tell he’s ready, Phil rubs a good amount of lube along his dick, trying not to cum at that sensation alone. He lines up his head at Dan’s opening and pushes in slowly, chest resting on his husband’s body and hands bracketing his face. He’s hard enough that he doesn’t need to guide his cock into Dan’s aching hole. 

“You see how hard you’ve made me baby? Gonna have to make you feel it.”

Dan moans and whimpers at the feeling of being filled. He absolutely loves this, the way Phil’s breathing slows as he tries to gather himself so he doesn’t cum immediately. Phil bottoms out and his mouth finds Dan’s, and they lick and breath and moan together until Dan is moving his hips, desperately needing Phil to move so he can capture the pleasure that his body is screaming at him to chase.

As soon as Phil finds his rhythm, Dan starts to literally see stars. He knows neither of them is going to last long. 

Phil’s mouth is hot on his, his breathing becoming irregular and his groans sounding so dirty and breathless. After just a few minutes of Phil moving, Dan hears himself whimpering little “ah, ah, ah’s” over and over again at the familiar, delicious drag of a cocking going in and out of his ass.

Phil reacts by moving even faster, unable to resist when he hears Dan’s helpless noises of pure pleasure.

“Such a good boy for me, letting me fuck you right here on the floor.” Dan nods, looking at Phil. “Don’t even care, in fact, I think you love it.” 

White hot shoots through Dan’s veins. His head is thrown back in pleasure, eyes closed with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. It feels so good he can hardly stand it. 

Phil keeps pounding in forcefully with soft lips kissing and breathing into Dan’s ear. If Phil stopped now he would probably die. 

He feels his pleasure peak with each thrust, each of Phil’s grunts low in his ear. He hears himself mewling and whimpering but he can’t control his noises at all, he feels as though his body is completely out of his control.

Phil suddenly deepens his thrusts, quickening them and not pulling out as much as he was before. Now, instead of brushing across his prostate with each thrust, Phil’s cock is rubbing back and forth torturously on the sensitive bundle of nerves, shooting pleasure so intense through Dan’s body that he tightens his legs wrapped around Phil’s waist, arching his back off the floor. His head is spinning up to the clouds even more than before. 

He can feel his orgasm approaching and it’s all he can do to just hold on to Phil, moaning so loud he feels like his throat is going to be sore tomorrow. His orgasm builds and builds until it shoots through him in delicious waves, making him rock back and forth and eventually let out silent screams. Phil keeps thrusting deeply until he too cums, the beginning of his orgasm catching up with the ending of Dan’s. 

Dan catches his breath while Phil continues to pump into him, moaning in his ear and whispering sweet nothings while clutching desperately to the younger man. Dan can’t help but think how sweet this feels, despite the kind of sex they just had. Didn’t even make it to the bed for god’s sakes.

But Phil comes down and begins tracing his nose along Dan’s jawline. He runs his fingers along Dan’s waist as Dan does the same down Phil’s back. Both of them struggle to catch their breath.

“I can’t believe we did that,” Phil pulls his face back.

“Just because we’re parents now doesn’t mean we can’t have hot sex, Phil.”

Phil laughs and begins standing up, waiting for Dan to follow his motions before reaching out a hand to help him up. They head for the shower together, their steps a little lighter than they were before.

They dry off and head to bed in just their boxers, clean and warm. Dan whispers from the crook of Phil’s neck, “We’re going to sleep so good tonight.”

Phil laughs and lightly caresses Dan’s arm where it’s wrapped around his waist. As much as they miss their little girl, they’re both looking forward to a full night of guaranteed sleep.

Phil breaks the peaceful silence with a whisper into Dan’s ear, “I’m starving.”

“Mmm me too, baby,” Dan snuggles further into Phil’s side, making no move to get up. 

“Order pizza?” Phil offers. Dan hums in agreement. He reaches over to grab his phone and scoffs when he sees the time. 8:30 p.m. They’re getting old.

**The Next Day**

As much as Dan loved getting to fall asleep in Phil’s arms last night, full of pizza and the comforting assurance of a full night’s sleep, he has to say that this is better.

Right now, he is laying on top of Phil, his back to the older man’s chest. Their little girl is on her tummy on top of Dan’s chest, drooling all over the pacifier that Dan keeps popping in and out of her mouth.

Each time Dan takes it out, she kicks and gurgles happily. Phil laughs in Dan’s ear when he lifts Rebecca up to fly above them for a second, large hands wrapping around her so she can’t squirm out of his grip. 

The motion makes her squeal and both men chuckle at the little girl. They’re so happy to have her back.


End file.
